


Hogwarts Houses

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [12]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts House discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Sarah and Jackie have fun discussing which Hogwarts house each of the guardians belong to.





	Hogwarts Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored one day and decided to write this in an hour so if it doesn't look good that's why. I know this idea has probably been done to death but *shrug* this is my take on it.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own.  
> (original posted on FF.Net)

"Slytherin"

"Oh come on he's a total Gryffindor"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "With his mischievousness, he's a total Slytherin."

Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah but he's not cunning or manipulative. If anything with his reckless attitude, I'd say he's Gryffindor."

"But mom says he hide's his emotions all the time." Jackie retaliated.

"That's because he doesn't want to burden us with his problems, I still say Gryffindor"

Jackie shook her head. "He pulls pranks on everyone"

"So do the Weasley Twins. Jackie come on the only reason you think he belongs in Slytherin house is because of his mischievous streak, which can just as easily be applied to Gryffindor. Besides Slytherin's aren't mischievous anyway, their known for hexing you into next week if you piss them off, Jack pulls a few pranks and then leaves it alone once you apologize sincerely, Slytherin's will hold against you till the day they die."

"Aren't you the one telling me that not all Slytherin's are evil?" Jackie said eyebrow raised.

Sarah nodded. "There not, but that doesn't mean they don't have their flaws. Jack has his flaws but the one's traditionally given to Slytherin aren't them."

"He is very prideful, but loyal and chivalrous" Jackie said begrudgingly. Jackie still remembered the stories of when her mother dated Jack how he would always walk her home. Then she remembered something North said and she smiled wickedly at Sarah.

"He only agreed to fight Pitch when they agreed to help him get his memories back... that seems a bit manipulative and cunning to me."

Sarah pursed her lips and looked down. "Ok, Ok We'll call it a draw, he's both Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor deal?"

Jackie smiled at having one against her best friend "deal."

* * *

"Bunny total Gryffindor" Sarah said. "You have to agree with me on that, he never hides who he is, is always willing to show his true colors and is always ready for a fight, and is always trying to prove that his holiday is just as good as North."

Jackie face curdled a little at the thought that Bunny could be a potential for her favorite house.

"He was also the smartest of them, having lived for thousands of years he's a total Ravenclaw."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Uh huh and if he actually used his brains I'd have considered it too, but he's so hyped up on chocolate I don't think he can ever be the Pooka he was before."

Jackie sighed and shrugged. "Fair enough"

* * *

"Sandman?" Sarah asked.

Neither of them thought about it for very long before they were blurting out the house he most emulated. "Hufflepuff" They said before laughing.

* * *

"Tooth?" Sarah said looking out the window. "I say Hufflepuff"

Jackie nodded "Agreed, she's hardworking and trustworthy... I mean you'd have to be when you have access to all those memories. I know I wouldn't want someone who isn't trustworthy with access to _my_ childhood memories."

"So... Hufflepuff?"

Jackie nodded. "Hufflepuff"

* * *

North" Sarah said grimacing.

"Gryffindor" Jackie said. "You can't deny it, he's brave, proud, always willing to crack a joke, and doesn't hide who he is."

Sarah sighed. "I'd dispute it except his personality wouldn't fit in with the Slytherin's. And if anything he's also reckless like Jack Frost. Which is what Gryffindor is known for."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So what did you think? Do you agree with my opinions do you disagree? Do you think I'm a cop out for not giving Jack an actual house assignment. (I still think he's a total Gryffindor).  
> Leave me your opinions in the review. Let me know if you agree disagree and if you'd make changes.  
> See you next chapter.


End file.
